Commonly owned U.S. application Ser. No. 09/520,866 entitled Proximity Sensor, filed on Mar. 6, 2000 (xe2x80x9cASL-225-USxe2x80x9d) now U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,862, also discloses a proximity sensor.
The above-identified applications are incorporated herein by reference.